


Адюльтер

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), M/M, NC-17, OOC, кинк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: У Антона есть парень. И небольшая слабость.





	Адюльтер

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7977961

Осень баловала тёплыми деньками. Сентябрь купал город в солнечных лучах, щедро разливая их с безоблачного неба, баюкал листву на деревьях нежным ветром и пытался удержать вездесущих уток в водоёмах. Впрочем, эти вечно тут оставались, не взирая на погоду. Даже зимой покачивались лениво на незамерзающей глади Москвы-реки.

В огромных витринах Антон ловил своё отражение и продолжал уверенно идти, широкими шагами отмеряя расстояние. До дома оставалось не так уж много — пара кварталов и он решил пройтись. Не питая любви к сидению за рулём, Шастун пользовался услугами таксистов или просил друзей подбросить к дому. Дима довёз его до поворота — там их пути расходились — Поз уехал за дочерью, а Антон отправился к себе.  
Съёмок сегодня не было и, закончив с делами в офисе несколько быстрее, чем ожидал, Шастун наслаждался относительным бездельем. В наушниках, почти перебивая друг друга, сменялись рэп-композиции. Пели о непростой жизни простого русского парня. Антону было почти смешно. С тех пор, как всё, что он делал всё-таки выгорело, почти назло не верящим в него, Шастун немного иначе относился к жизни «простого» человека. Он успел её распробовать от и до и многое понимал в этом.  
У дома завернул в продуктовый. Взял молока (чтобы добавлять в кофе), яйца и пару видов готовых салатов на ужин (не всё же пиццей перебиваться).  
Кассирша пробила покупки и даже не пыталась сыронизировать, как бывало раньше, ещё в эпоху первого сезона шоу. То ли из уважения, то ли не узнала — бейсболки — мировая вещь.  
Он сгрёб всё, что было в пакет, не особо заботясь бытовым тетрисом и направился к ставшему почти родным подъезду.

Во время съёмок Арс, скрипя зубами, оставался в златоглавой. Он привозил с собой удивительно небольшую сумку с вещами и появлялся на пороге. Спал на широкой кровати, ел криво нарезанные Антоном бутерброды и почти не ругал за сигареты.  
Сейчас как раз было то время.  
Шастун шагнул в лифт, нажал кнопку десятого — ну, а что? и не высоко и не слишком низко. В самый раз, — и прикрыл глаза. Створки распахнулись с тихим шорохом.  
Звякнули ключи в руке. Тихо щёлкнул замок.  
На пороге, прямо под ногами, валялись чьи-то ботинки. Типа армейских, на шнуровке. Шастун нахмурился. Даже если бы Попову приспичило устроить экстремальную фотосессию, то после он не стал бы бросать обувь прямо у входа. Значит не его. Тем более удобные кроссовки стояли рядом, аккуратно, один к одному.  
Антон поставил пакет на пол, стянул кеды и прошёл дальше.  
Футболка. Чёрная. Рядом ещё одна — белая, с синими вишнями. Такую хрен забудешь — Антон её сам купил. Зачитался тогда очередным фанфиком*, где Арсений очень любил эту ягоду, и, под впечатлением, купил.  
Теперь она, мятая, валялась на полу.  
Дальше, на пути в спальню, в их спальню, лежали рваные Арсовы джинсы и чьи-то ещё штаны. Чёрные, не особо информативные. А из-за неплотно прикрытой двери доносились вполне узнаваемые стоны.  
Облизав пересохшие губы, Антон толкнул дверь и замер. На кровати, весь вспотевший, на четвереньках стоял Арсений. Волосы намокли и прилипли ко лбу, светлая, усыпанная родинками спина напряжена, а на лице выражение не то наслаждения, не то муки. Он мерно покачивался в такт толчкам. Как во сне, Антон медленно перевёл взгляд на того, кто стоял сзади и, казалось, перестал дышать. Весь покрытый татуировками, Скруджи, или как там его, вколачивал свой член в Арсения. В его, сука, Арсения! Такой же потный как Попов, он прикрыл глаза и, закусив губу, простонал, кажется, трахая на грани оргазма. Тёмными от татуировок пальцами он вцепился в удивительно светлые, на контрасте, бёдра Арса и толкался снова и снова. Всё быстрее.  
— Блять! — вскрикнул Эд хрипло и, склонившись, обхватил Арсения поперёк груди, прижал к себе, подаваясь бёдрами к нему. Скруджи вздрагивал. Арсений, застонал громче. Выгнулся, как будто подставляясь и обхватив собственный член рукой, стал быстро дрочить себе. В воздухе висел тяжёлый запах секса и смазки. Антон вдохнул его, с силой пропихнул в лёгкие, едва не задохнувшись и сжал свой член через джинсы, не отводя взгляда. Эд что-то хрипло говорил Арсу на ухо, а тот только улыбался, продолжая двигать рукой. Шастуну пришлось облокотиться на стену, чтобы не упасть — ноги отказывались держать его. Арсений, казалось, что-то услышал и, открыв глаза, посмотрел прямо на Антона. Улыбнулся и, со стоном, кончил, пачкая простыни.  
Выграновский приподнялся, вытащил член из Арса и, наконец, заметил, что они больше не одни.  
— Привет, — осклабился Эд. — Хочешь к нам?  
Но Антон его не слушал. Он сел перед кроватью и погладил покрытое испариной лицо Арса.  
— Привет. Ты как?  
— Люблю тебя, — приоткрыв лениво глаза пробормотал Попов.  
Шастун склонился, поцеловал Арсения, потёрся своим носом об его.  
Они договаривались. Антону нравилось знать, что Арсений не только его. А Арсению нравилось менять любовников, оставаясь при этом с Антоном.

**Author's Note:**

> *Речь идёт о фике Чудные соседи. Очень рекомендую, если кто-то ещё не читал. Там Арсений обожает вишню :3 И Антона.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5521537
> 
> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7977961 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
